I'll Follow You
by Ryu Pendragon
Summary: Orochimaru and Madara decide to have their own heirs and form an alliance. Everyone thinks Naruto is dead after the Retrieve Sasuke mission. What happens when the heirs of Orochimaru and Madara come under the guardianship of the 'Nightmare Yuurei?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Wow, I never expected this idea to become a story. It started as a small thought about Naruto taking care of a chibi Orochimaru. Then it became a idea about Naruto taking care of Orochimaru's son, sort of like the relationship between Sesshomaru and Rin(from Inuyasha). But then the idea of a chibi Madara wouldn't leave me alone. So I said what the hell, Madara should have a son, too. The idea evolved until it became this. **

**Warning: small hints of yaoi in the future. If you can look 'underneath the underneath. -chuckles- But easily ignored for yaoi haters.**

**The titles are named after songs I listened to during the chapter. Okay enough rambling. Enjoy.**

Prologue: My Will

Naruto's breathing was harsh as he dragged himself to his feet. The rain pounded down him and the holes in his chest and shoulder bled freely yet he paid them no mind. He trudged forward into the forest, his mind dead to the world around him.

'I failed.'

Step.

'I couldn't keep my word.'

Step.

'Why? Why did he try to kill me? Did I...did I not try hard enough? Was I not a good friend?'

Trip.

Naruto curled up into fetal position. He was so cold and numb, physically and emotionally. He wished that the rain would just wash him away. It would feel so good to just fade away...

"**Kit!"**

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in the sewer of his mind scape. He stood and walked into the chamber where he knew Kyuubi was imprisoned, dragging his feet and keeping his head low.

Kyuubi was surprised when instead of his naive host, he was met with a pale copy of him. His skin was pale, his once golden blond hair was silvery blond. His orange jumpsuit was ripped and the two holes from Chidori were present.

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes. His host's condition in the mind scape reflected his mental state, just like the mind scape itself. Naruto had been alone for most of his life and still felt alone and left in the dark, hence the sewer.

"**Brat, you're going to get us killed."**

"I'm sorry Kyuubi-san but that is my intention." Naruto said in a low monotone voice, his head still down.

Kyuubi growled. **"Why? All for that traitorous Uchiha. He is nothing."**

Naruto lifted his head and if Kyuubi was human, he would have gasped. Naruto's eyes were once the window to his soul. You could read every emotion he had in them and even in his darkest times, there was a little hope. But now they were dead. They changed from cerulean blue to grayish blue, like a storm. But it was like Naruto wasn't there anymore. All you could see was an empty void.

"He was my best friend." Naruto said, his voice raspy and low. "I couldn't stop him. He left me all alone. I can't keep my promise to Sakura. If I can't save my best friend then I don't deserve to be Hokage. And if I can't become Hokage" Naruto's voice dropped so low that if Kyuubi wasn't a demon he wouldn't have heard. "I have no purpose."

Kyuubi was stunned. He had never known that being Hokage had been his only purpose. Looking back, it had been the only dream the blond had spoken of. And the blond had been alone before he had become rivals with the Uchiha. Then Naruto had felt some kinship with the Uchiha. It was the first and most special bond to him. To have it so harshly broken...well, the result was standing in front of him.

"**Kit, you shouldn't kill yourself. You need to find another purpose."**

If Naruto showed emotions, he would have raised an eyebrow. "Like what."

Kyuubi pondered furiously. He wasn't good at positive encouragement. Hell, he would have been worsening his host's condition if he hadn't seen how unstable he was. The wrong thing could cause him to commit suicide.

"**Become stronger, so that you will never be beaten again."**

"But-"

Kyuubi was fed up. **"Kit! You will not kill yourself and that's final. You WILL live and you WILL survive. Am I clear?"**

"Yes, Kyuubi-san."

Kyuubi threw the boy out of the mind scape. **"That kit."** Kyuubi muttered.

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself curled against a tree, soaking wet. He brushed his wet hair out of his face and struggled to his feet. His limbs felt numb and his body felt like it was going to shut down any moment. He would have loved nothing more than to lay back down and pass away peacefully. But Kyuubi wouldn't let him.

He trudged onward. The Valley of the End was near the border of the Land of Fire. So where could he go? What would he do?

'Kyuubi-san said that I should get stronger. I have nothing else to do so why not. Where to go? Ame sounds good but I would be in danger if they found out I was from Konoha. Plus I heard that the leader Hanzo was overthrown by some god. Wind Country is allies with Konoha so they would tell them where I am. Oto is a definite no. So that leaves the Hidden Waterfall Village and the Hidden Grass Village. It would be easy to stay anonymous in Hidden Grass since they know me in Waterfall. So to Hidden Grass.'

-Scene change-

"Kabuto." Orochimaru hissed.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Has the sperm been implanted?"

"Yes, my lord. The female is pregnant and you will have your heir in nine months."

Orochimaru smiled. "Perfect."

-Scene change-

"Pein."

"Yes, Madara-san?"

"I plan to have an heir."

Pein didn't show a reaction but he did raise an eyebrow.

"I have heard that Orochimaru plans to pass on his skills to his heir. While I am teaching Itachi, I don't quite trust him. If I had a son, he would be loyal only to me and would be more than a match for Orochimaru's son."

"Hn."

-scene change, time skip, 5 years-

"**What?"**

Naruto gave the fox a blank look. Even after five years, he only lived because of the fox's urging. "I said that I have found a way to free you and enable me to survive. It will greatly deplete my chakra reserves but they will still be large compared to others."

"How?" Kyuubi asked incredulously. His container had grown brilliant in the past few years. He had thrown himself into growing stronger, learning anything and everything to occupy his time. He made use of the Kage Bushin and learned more in five years than most would learn in decades. Fuuinjutsu, kenjutsu, kinjutsu. He learned many jutsu that he didn't even need but as he often said, it was better to have and not need than to need and not have.

"It's simple really. I drew the seal before I came in here and now I just have to perform the jutsu and rip off the seal. I found it in an ancient fuuinjutsu scroll dating back to the days of the Sage of Six Paths."

Naruto began performing hand signs rapidly, his hands glowing blue. "Release: Fuuinjutsu destruction." He reached for the seal and it turned to dust under his hand. Kyuubi's eyes widened as he and Naruto faded from the mind scape for the last time.

When Kyuubi opened his eyes, he found himself in the middle of a seal in his human form. He stood, shaking out his long, spiky red hair. He looked outside the circle to see Naruto panting, his skin pale and sweaty. His chakra was also lower than usual.

'Not surprising, I am no longer sealed inside him and our chakra was intertwined.'

Kyuubi stepped outside the circle and walked towards his former host gracefully. Naruto looked up to see a red haired man with a darker tan than himself and with whisker marks that looked like they colored in with a black marker. His eyes were golden and ancient. He was wearing a red haori and red hakama with red ninja sandals and leg protectors.

"So kit. You succeeded. But what do you plan to do now?"

Naruto's eyes looked uncaring as he said "What I have been doing for the past five years. Learning, fighting, surviving."

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at his former host. He pulled a necklace with one of his fangs on it from around his neck and placed it around the blond's. This drew the blond's questioning stare and Kyuubi mentally patted himself on the back for getting a reaction. "This is so that I will always know your state of being." He fixed Naruto with a firm look. "I expect you to live. And stay safe. The Akatsuki don't know that you're alive and if they find out, they will hunt you again."

"I know, Kyuubi-san. You worry too much." Naruto drawled.

Kyuubi growled. "You won't worry for yourself. Before, it didn't really matter if you didn't bother dodging an attack. Now that will get you killed. I expect you to live your full life span or as long as you can in your profession. But I don't want you dying because of carelessness." Kyuubi stopped in shock when he realized that Naruto was hugging him. Naruto, who had been stoic ever since that day five years ago, was hugging him. He could feel tears wetting his haori and lifted Naruto face to see him.

Naruto didn't even seem aware that he was crying. "I will miss you, Kyuubi-san. You've always been there."

Kyuubi patted him on the head. "I must say that my time with you was enjoyable. I never expected to be free."

Naruto nodded and stepped back, his face still blank. The only sign that he was feeling sorrow was the tears streaming down his cheeks. "Thank you, Kyuubi-san. I will always remember you."

Kyuubi channeled chakra into a claw and literally ripped a hole in the air. He stepped through, giving Naruto one last look before the hole disappeared.

And for the first time in his life, Naruto felt truly alone.

-scene change-

Two boys were sparring each other, using only taijutsu while a black haired, pale skinned man that resembled a snake and a black haired man with one blind Sharingun eye watched.

"This alliance has been most beneficial." Madara commented.

"Yes. Jin's rivalry with Izuna motivates him to train harder. But still not satisfactorily." Orochimaru finished the sentence with a frown.

"I have the same problem with Izuna. He is not up to my expectations."

The taller boy with black spiky, shoulder length hair knocked down the other smaller boy. Izuna was a near copy of Madara. Long black, spiky hair, black eyes, but unlike Madara he had tan skin. He also had tear troughs under his eyes like Itachi. He wore a black shirt and fish net shirt like Itachi's and black pants.

"I win." he declared.

The smaller boy scowled and stood, brushing off his kimono. Jin seemed like a near copy of a younger Orochimaru. Pale skin, golden eyes but not slitted, black long hair, and wearing a kimono with pants underneath.

"You could have done better." Orochimaru told his son, disappointment in his voice.

Jin looked down, shame covering his face. He knew that he wasn't as good as Izuna. But why did his father have to be so discouraging when he was trying as hard as he could?

"I expected you to finish the match quicker." Madara told Izuna.

Izuna scowled, resisting the urge to yell at his father. He preferred to speak his mind but he had quickly learned that his father was not a patient nor tolerant man.

"Your training session is over for this week. Come Jin."

Jin gave a quick bow to Izuna and Madara then stumbled after his father. Izuna's eyes followed him, wondering why he felt a kinship with the (in his opinion) weaker boy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 1: Never Meant To Belong

-5 years later-

Jin ran through the forest, trying to hide from the Konoha Anbu trying to find him. He had just ran away from Oto. He was so tired of his father's high expectations. His constant phrase 'You could have done better'. And he was tired of his favoritism of the Uchiha. He had not taken the Uchiha's body because, when he made an alliance with the Akatsuki, he agreed not to take Sasuke's body. Now he tried to teach Sasuke everything he knew in the event that his 'heir' was a failure.

Jin tripped and rolled down a hill, his white kimono getting dirty. Jin finally rolled to a stop when he reached the bottom. He held his breath as he heard the Konoha Anbu passed by. He stayed there for what seemed like forever before he tried standing. And fell down with a cry, pain flashing through his ankle. He poked his ankle, hissing as pain like a thousand needles assaulted his ankle. He had just twisted it luckily. But if he tried walking he could make it worse.

He sighed and dragged himself to lean back against a tree, falling to sleep. He wondered idly if Izuna was okay.

-Flashback-

"Jin." Izuna whispered as they meditated. Madara and Orochimaru had left them alone to meditate, going to discuss business.

"What?" Jin hissed. He was surprised that Izuna had bothered calling him by name but that didn't mean he was willing to get in trouble with his father.

"Have you ever thought of running away?"

Jin's eyes flew open and he stared at Izuna sitting across from him. Izuna looked completely serious.

"What do you mean?" Jin asked cautiously. This could be some kind of test to test his loyalty. Izuna was Madara's son after all and though he preferred being straight forward, he was devious.

"I mean, do you ever tire of our father's pressure, 'You should have learned this by now', 'I expected more from you', 'You could have done better'." Jin's fist curled at the last statement. "If you could, would you run away, so that you could get a better life?"

"Even if I did run away, where would I go? Everyone knows that I am my father's son and if they don't I look so much like him that they will assume that anyway."

Izuna sighed and looked Jin straight in the eye. "I plan on running away. I was thinking of going to Kiri."

Jin's eyes widened. "Are you insane?"

Izuna's jet black eyes hardened. "I've never been surer of anything in my life. I know that Kiri's civil war is over and they have a new Mizukage. So are you in?"

Jin bit his lip. "We'll meet in Kiri?"

Izuna nodded. "We'll meet in Kiri."

-Flashback end-

Jin had sneaked out of Oto using his high stealth skills. What he lacked in combat skills, he excelled in stealth.

Jin closed his eyes and decided to sleep for now.

-POV change-

Naruto leaped from branch to branch silently. He had just completed an assassination mission. He traveled from village taking high ranked missions that the shinobi villages wouldn't take. No one knew his real name so he wasn't in the bingo book. And this was what he wanted.

He stopped as he saw a small form curled against the tree. He leaped down from the tree and landed in front of the sleeping figure. It was a child. He had pale white skin, long black hair, long black lashes, and he wore a kimono with pants underneath. He also wore sandals. The kimono was dirty and ripped and he seemed to be favoring his ankle.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'Orochimaru's son? My informant told me that Madara and Orochimaru had decided to have heirs. But even though he looks so much like his father, there's something different about him.' The boy had an innocence that Naruto would have expected to be extinguished by now.

Naruto placed a hand on his weapon's pouch. 'The smart decision would be to kill him.' Naruto dug through the pouch. 'But...' Naruto sighed and withdrew his hand. Instead he knelt, channeled healing chakra to his hand, and healed the boy's twisted ankle.

He stood and thought 'Should I leave him here? He could be killed if I do. If I take him with me and he decides to go back to his father, Orochimaru and Madara would know that I'm still alive.'

Naruto made a campfire and sent a Kage Bushin to go catch a few rabbits. He sat down and crossed his legs on the other side of the clearing. 'I will wait here until he wakes and when I'm sure he's alright, I'll leave.'

-POV Change, next morning-

Jin opened his eyes to see that the sky was orange from the sun rising in the east. But there was a campfire blazing a few feet away from him. He gasped as a rabbit on a spit was held in front of him. "You should eat."

The man wore a white short sleeved haori, white arm protectors, a white cloth tied around his neck, white pants, and white ninja sandals with white shin guards. He also wore a necklace that had a fang on it. His hair was tied back with a white cloth in a braid that went to his mid back. His eyes were pale icy blue and dead. His face was apathetic. His sword, which was worn on his back, had a white sheath with sapphires adorning it. A ninja pouch was on his right leg.

Jin took the spit hesitantly "Thank you."

The man sat back against the tree on the other side of the clearing, watching him carefully.

'This man...he's a ninja. Does he know who I am?' Jin thought almost in a panic.

Jin ate his rabbit, ready to flee at the slightest indication that the man was planning to capture him. 'Though he's not wearing a headband. Who is he?'

The man stood and handed him a bottle of water. To Jin's shock, the man was about to leave. "Wait, where are you going?"

The man glanced over his shoulder, almost making Jin's breath catch with his lifeless orbs. "I'm leaving to go to my next destination."

Jin scrambled to his feet, surprised when he didn't feel any pain in his ankle. "Thank you, sir."

"Hn."

Jin ran after the man. "Can I come with you?"

The man raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Jin bit his lip. 'He didn't refuse and he didn't mention my father so that has to mean something.'

Jin followed the blond determinately. The man never slowed down or made any indication to acknowledge Jin's presence.

"What's your name, sir?"

When the blond made no sign of answering, Jin continued "My name is Jin. Yeah, it's a bit strange considering my father, but my mother named me Jin before she died. I'm ten years old. I like learning, training, and natto. I dislike my father pressuring me, being beaten by my rival, and people judging me because of my father. My dream is to become stronger than my father and become Otokage."

"Admirable dream." the blond commented. Jin beamed.

"What about you mister?"

"My name...is Naruto Uzumaki. My parents died when I was born. I am twenty three. I like training, ramen, and my adopted tou-san(Kyuubi, duh). My dislikes are my old village and not keeping promises. I have no dream."

Jin blinked at him innocently. "What's your old village?"

Naruto didn't answer so Jin just kept talking about his escape from Otogakure.

"-so then the ANBU from Konoha chased me and made me roll down the hill. I wonder if Izuna is okay. He's pretty stubborn and even if I hate to admit it, he can take care of himself pretty well, but someone may recognize him and capture or kill him."

"Hn."

Jin smiled. Even though Naruto's grunts reminded him of Sasuke, he could tell that unlike Sasuke, even though he acted emotionless, he cared. Naruto just seemed lost. Almost like his father's servants that he decided to abandon. They seemed like their whole world had collapsed because they had no purpose. But unlike them, Naruto survived, he became stronger.

Jin followed Naruto happily. He had escaped his father and now he was going on a new adventure.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 2: With You

"So where are we going?" Jin asked.

Naruto paused to think. He hadn't actually thought about it. He usually went where he pleased and just made sure to avoid the Land of Rice and Amegakure, which was Orochimaru's and the Akatsuki's territory.

His informant made sure to warn him ahead of time if the Akatsuki members had missions in certain areas. He had met his informant a few months after his and Kyuubi's separation. Instead of capturing him, he let him go. When he realized that Naruto didn't have Kyuubi anymore and his chakra reserves weren't as large, he taught Naruto a few genjutsu that Naruto expanded on through training and imagination.

He seemed trustworthy but Naruto couldn't be too sure. The man was too close to Madara for him to trust easily. Now that Naruto had Jin with him, he would have to avoid him or at least keep Jin away from him.

"After I complete a few more missions, we will head to Kiri." Naruto said after a few seconds.

Jin grinned. He would be able to see if Izuna was okay. "Thank you, Naruto-sama."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

They traveled to different towns, Jin under henge, and while Naruto was completing a mission, Jin would stay in a hotel. Naruto had bought Jin a new white tunic, fishnet shirt, gray pants, and gray ninja sandals, which Jin instantly took to wearing.

Jin talked about his life in Otogakure, complaining about his father's training methods or Sasuke's coldness, or just laughing about some of the fun he had with his few friends.

"Kabuto-san wasn't that bad either though it was creepy how he was happy all the time and his experiments were weird."

Naruto usually just nodded or gave a 'hm' to show he was listening.

Finally it was winter and it was time to go to Kiri. Naruto bought Jin a gray coat that had steel mesh in it to protect him from weapons.

They were just on the outskirts of Kiri and Jin was holding on to Naruto's haori because of the blizzard. It was hard to see Naruto because of his clothes that were whiter than snow. Jin's eyes widened as he saw a small bundle of black on the ground. He ran ahead and noticed that the black bundle was a body.

'Who would be out here?' Jin wondered. He turned the body on its back and gasped. "Izuna!"

Naruto knelt next to Izuna. 'I seem to have a knack for finding the children of my enemies.' Naruto thought humorlessly.

Izuna was a near copy of Madara. Long black, spiky hair, black eyes, but unlike Madara he had tan skin. He also has tear troughs under his eyes like Itachi. He wore a black shirt and fish net shirt like Itachi's and black pants. But his skin was blue and snow was on his hair and eyelashes.

Naruto felt for his pulse and noticed that it was faint. If he didn't get this boy warm fast, he was going to die. He picked up the boy in his arms then told Jin "Climb on my back and hold on tightly."

Jin scrambled on his back and locked his arms and legs around him. Naruto stood, took a deep breath, then sprinted at ninja speed through Kiri.

Jin looked around in wonder. He had never gone this fast before. He glanced at Izuna. He hoped he was okay. Though Izuna was mean sometimes, he wasn't all that bad. Naruto slid to a stop at the doctor's hut. He had met the woman during his travels and found that she wasn't that bad.

He knocked with one hand and Jin climbed down. An elderly woman wearing wire rimmed glasses opened the door. "Naruto, what-"

"I need you to help this boy."

"Come in." she ushered them in out of the cold and closed the door. The hut had a warm homey feeling to it and as Naruto laid Izuna on the bed, the old woman grabbed the necessary equipment.

She instantly started trying to warm him up and Naruto leaned against the wall next to Jin.

"Will he be okay?" Jin whispered, trying to hold back tears. His eyes widened as Naruto placed a hand on his head.

"He'll be fine." Naruto said, keeping his eyes on the old woman. "Natsuke is one of the best doctors I've ever known. She won't let him die."

Jin smiled at the comforting gesture. This was more than his father had done for him. If he was sad, his father told him that ninja hide their emotions and that tears are for the weak.

A week passed before Izuna woke up. When he did, Jin bounced over to the bed. "Izuna!"

"Jin?" he said, his voice rough from disuse. "Where am I?"

A glass of water was handed to him. "You're in Kiri." Natsuke said.

Izuna gulped down the water. "How? I remember I was dying because of hypothermia."

Jin grinned. "Naruto-sama and I found you. He brought you here to be healed by Natsuke."

"Naruto-sama?" Izuna questioned.

"Yeah, he was the one who saved me when I was escaping from Oto. He healed me so the next day I followed him. That was months ago. Right now he's at the store, buying supplies for when we leave."

"When you leave?" Izuna asked apprehensively.

Jin hesitated. "You're coming with us, right?"

"Are you sure that it's okay? How do you know that this guy won't give us back to our fathers, or to his village, or Konoha or some other village."

"Naruto-sama won't. He has no village and he dislikes his old one. He avoids the Land of Rice and Amegakure for some reason."

"Seems suspicious." Izuna muttered.

"Naruto-kun wouldn't delusion you if he planned on turning you in. If he was, you wouldn't be traveling with him. He would have just gotten rid of you at the first opportunity." Natsuke said.

The door to the hut opened to reveal Naruto carrying several bags. "Naruto-sama! This is Izuna." Jin said enthusiastically.

Izuna studied Naruto carefully, looking any sign of deception. When he found none, he relaxed. Maybe this Naruto wasn't so bad though he felt he should recognize his description from somewhere.

"Naruto-sama, may Izuna come with us?" Jin asked.

Naruto shrugged, indicating he didn't care while Jin cheered. Izuna was puzzled by the lack of response that reminded him of his cousin, Itachi. The man hardly ever spoke except when he was a child. Itachi would tell him stories of his old crush. Izuna had been fascinated by the stories but now he could hardly remember them.

"Can you stand?" Jin asked Izuna.

Izuna scowled. "Of course I can." Izuna threw off the cover and tried to stand, stumbling slightly.

Naruto was packing away the supplies into storage scrolls while Jin and Izuna were talking about Izuna's escape.

"So then I escaped while Pein was improving his bodies, the Akatsuki members were on missions, and my dad was visiting Oto."

"Well, Naruto-kun, I never took you for the nurturing type." Natsuke teased.

Naruto gave her a flat look but continued placing the many projectiles he had bought into scrolls.

"So why did you allow them to travel with you?"

"It's their choice. I won't force them to go nor will I make them stay." Naruto said in monotone.

Natsuke sighed. "I was hoping that you had gotten better over the years. If at all possible you've gotten worse. Well, at least you're not throwing yourself into suicide battles. Right?" She gave him a hard look.

Naruto shook his head. "Good. Because now you have two children depending on you and if you die, you'll leave them alone in the world."

Naruto just grunted and handed Izuna some clothes. Izuna blinked in confusion. The clothes were a black shirt, black pants, a red jacket with steel mesh, a fishnet shirt, and black ninja sandals, and a black cloth to hold back his long spiky hair.

Izuna got dressed after Natsuke turned around. He stretched, trying to get the feeling back in his joints.

"Thank you, Natsuke-san." Naruto said with a bow.

Natsuke waved a hand. "Of course, Naruto. I'll help you any time."

The three left the hut to find that the blizzard had stopped but the earth was covered in snow. Izuna and Jin showed wonder at the snow while they followed Naruto.

"Where are we going next?" Jin asked as they followed Naruto.

"River Country."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 3: Akatsuki no Kurama

Izuna had to admit that Naruto interested him. At first he was apprehensive but then he grew curious. Who was Naruto Uzumaki? Why did he sound familiar? He was so different from the others he had known. The people of Ame treated him like a demigod, the Akatsuki treated him like a child, and his father always was pushing him to be stronger than Itachi one day.

But Naruto was different. He neither worshiped him nor treated him like a child. His pride wouldn't allow him to let Naruto provide everything for him so he asked Naruto to show him how to hunt. When Naruto didn't answer him, he thought that that was a no. But the next day, Naruto woke him and Jin up and took them hunting with him. They spent five hours going over the way to stalk the animal, how to become one with nature, and how to kill the animal quickly with minimal damage.

It was enlightening, watching their silent protector become one with nature like a panther. He became a predator and his aura was similar to his father's but without the malice.

Then Jin plucked up the courage to ask Naruto show him how to cook the food. Naruto explained in that monotone voice of his how to cook the animals thoroughly without burning it and even showed them herbs used to flavor the meat and berries.

Naruto seemed to know them like the back of his hand, almost like a medical ninja.

Izuna could honestly say that he respected Naruto a little. He could see why Jin called him Naruto-sama.

One morning Izuna was woken up by a frantic Jin.

"Wake up, Izuna. Naruto-sama is gone!"

Izuna just squeezed his eyes closed. "He's probably gone hunting or something. Or a mission."

"But all his things are gone. And he always leaves me in a hotel when he's on a mission."

Izuna frowned and sat up. He looked around the camp to see that the camp was indeed empty. The fire pit was smoldering, indicating that it had went out a while ago.

'I knew it.' Izuna thought furiously. 'I can't trust anyone. 'Naruto-sama' just abandoned us.' Izuna ignored the twinge of sadness.

"We'll just travel on our own then." Izuna said determinedly.

Jin looked worried. "But Naruto-sama-"

"Abandoned us." Izuna cut in. "He abandoned us and left us to survive on our own."

Jin but his lip, his eyes watering at the thought that his hero had abandoned him. He followed Izuna slowly.

The boys walked through the forest, Izuna leading and Jin stumbling after.

The two froze as they heard a voice.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here. Two brats wondering through the forest. This is our lucky day. We can sell them on the slave market. People pay good money for children."

They spun around to see a group of twenty bandits staring at them with greedy expressions. The leader of the bandits gasped.

"Well, I'll be. We hit the jackpot, boys. These are the missing sons of Orochimaru and Madara. I wonder how much Konoha will pay for them. Or one of the other four hidden villages."

Izuna quickly gained his ground. "Second rate bandits like you won't be able to touch us." he said arrogantly, mirroring his father's attitude.

The bandits laughed. "As if you shrimps can stop us. Your little friend seems to be terrified."

Jin was terrified. He had never been this scared in his life. His eyes was watering until he remembered something that Naruto had told him.

Flashback- 3 months ago

_"Naruto-sama, my father told me that emotions are useless to a shinobi and that a good shinobi doesn't show emotions." he said fiddling his thumbs. "But I can't help but be afraid when I'm in a fight. Does that make me a horrible shinobi?"_

_Naruto paused as he was polishing his sword. "It is normal to feel fear. If you didn't, you would be a fool. But it is not ignoring your fear or hiding it that makes you a good shinobi. It's acting to complete your mission despite your fear. If you can overcome your fear, you can be a good shinobi."_

Flashback end

Jin stood tall. "You won't take us." Jin said firmly.

The bandits laughed. "We'll see." They moved forward.

Izuna quickly formed hand signs. "Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu."

The fireball, though weak, took most of his chakra. The fireball only gave three bandits second degree burns.

Izuna formed more hand signs ignoring the depletion in his chakra. "Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu."

Multiple fire balls flew through the air and gave more second degree burns.

Izuna panted as his chakra dropped too low for him to use more fire jutsu. His eyes began burning.

The bandits stopped. "Oh, look the brat managed to get the Sharingan. Not that it matters."

Jin glanced anxiously over at Izuna to see that his left eye had two tomae and his right eye had one tomae.

Jin formed hand signs then slammed his hands against the ground. "Earth style: Swamp of the Underworld."

Jin pumped enough of his chakra into the ground that the bandits sunk to their knees. The leader got away while the other bandits struggled fruitlessly to get out.

The leader chuckled darkly. "Smart brats. But now you're almost out of chakra."

He pulled out his sword. "I think that I'll cut you up a bit and make sure that you can't get away." He swung his sword down on the frightened boys but with two poofs of smoke, they were replaced with logs. The two boys panted. They weren't able to teleport far. Just enough to get them out of range of the attack and replace themselves with logs. It had taken the last of their chakra.

The bandit growled. "That's it, I'm cutting off your legs. And maybe your hands too. There's plenty of men who will still buy you for what you can do with your mouth."

The two boys' eyes widened as the bandit moved closer.

"Naruto-sama." The two whispered inaudibly as the bandit raised the sword above his head.

The sword was swinging down.

"Naruto-sama!" The two squeezed their eyes shut.

There was a clang as metal met metal. The two opened their eyes to see their guardian angel blocking the two handed sword with his white katana.

"Who are you?" The leader snarled.

Naruto tilted his head, looking like he was putting minimal effort in his block while sweat was pouring down the bandit's face as he tried to chop Naruto in half.

"I am their guardian. But you probably know me as the Nightmare Yuurei." Naruto said in monotone. But what scared the hell out of the bandit was his eyes. It was like the fires of hell was burning in them. Then he felt as if his body was engulfed in flames. He screamed as imaginary flames scorched his body. He barely noticed that he dropped his sword and was on the ground, writhing in agony.

Finally, when the pain was at its peak, he felt a sharp pain that was just a twinge at his neck compared to the extreme pain that was engulfing his very nerves. Then everything went black.

Naruto looked blank now as he dropped the hand seal for the genjutsu he had cast. His uncaring eyes surveyed the rest of the trapped bandits. He threw the body and head of the leader among them then formed the hand signs to a jutsu that Izuna had wanted to learn, but didn't have enough chakra for.

"Look away." Naruto commanded as he finished the sequence. Izuna and Jin closed their eyes.

"Fire style: Dragon Flame Jutsu." The fire rushed out of Naruto's mouth and engulfed the bandits and the leader's corpse. Their screams echoed in the silent forest. Naruto held the jutsu until their bodies were reduced to ash. He let his hands fall to his side, his eyes blank again.

Jin and Izuna opened their eyes as they felt Naruto's hands on their head. "Sorry I'm late. I had a mission."

They opened their eyes when they heard two poofs of smoke and saw two more Naruto's. The two Naruto clones picked them up then followed the original.

Izuna's eyes were wide. 'He didn't abandon us. He saved us.'

Jin was smiling. 'I knew Naruto-sama wouldn't leave us.'

They stopped in a clearing and the two clones sat them down. The clones disappeared into the trees while Naruto went through his pack. He pulled out two pills and handed one to each boy. They ate it and felt their chakra begin to replenish.

"Could you explain why you left the campsite?" Naruto asked, not betraying a single emotion.

Izuna gulped. "We...I thought that you had abandoned us. So I talked Jin into following me. I apologize and I understand if you don't want me to travel with you anymore." Izuna said, bowing.

Izuna was shocked as Naruto handed them each a cup of tea. "I will not force you to leave nor will I force you to stay. You are free to do as you wish. Call me and I will come."

Izuna drank the tea that soothed his sore throat from the fire jutsu. For the first time he felt as though someone truly cared for his well-being. He felt safe.

Naruto mused the strangeness of his actions against the bandits. He hadn't lost his temper like that in ten years. Back in those days when he was a hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja seeking acceptance from the citizens of Konoha. It was strange, feeling this protectiveness that far outstripped the concern for his former comrades. The only one who came close was Sasuke. But Sasuke was dead to him as was the rest of his past. It died in the Valley of the End.

Naruto sighed as he gave Jin and Izuna their food then sat back to eat his own. These past ten years he had earned his name as 'Nightmare Yuurei', wandering the Elemental Countries and the islands like a wraith. He also liked using wraiths and phantoms in his illusions. Yet no one ever saw his face. He was more of a bed time story "Be good or the Nightmare Yuurei will come and haunt your dreams." It was his business. He was hired for an assassination, he plagued their dreams with their worst nightmares and, when they were most vulnerable, he killed them.

Feeling emotions after so long was like rain after a drought. After Kyuubi had left this plane he had truly lived up to his moniker, too numb to feel even despair. His eye were circled black, he lost weight, and he seemed dead. It made his depressed thirteen year old self look alive.

But he met Natsuke, who reminded him of Tsunade. She was able to make him live a little, unknowingly reminding him of his promise to Kyuubi. He had to live.

And now, feeling this camaraderie, this protectiveness, this familial love, he felt a little scared. He had been this way for ten years and despite the attempts made by Natsuke and his Akatsuki informant, he had stayed as cold as ice.

Naruto was determined that he would not let these two get harmed. Despite their origins, they had the eyes of innocents. They had yet to see the true cruelty of the world. He would protect that innocence even at the cost of his life.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 4: Satellite Heart

Jin and Izuna stared as Naruto dropped two weapon pouches in front of them. They each opened it to reveal ninja wire, kunai, and explosive tags.

Jin also had senbon. He picked it up curiously, twirling it in his hand. His father had given him a basic understanding of how to hold it but he had never focused specifically on it.

Izuna had throwing daggers. They looked sharper than the kunai and had seals inscribed along them.

When the two looked at Naruto questioningly, he explained "Today I will begin training you. This way you'll be able t protect yourself when I'm gone. From what I can tell Izuna would specialize in frontal assault. You would be talented in genjutsu as most Uchiha were but it doesn't seem to fit your style."

Izuna smiled thankfully. For once someone had taken into account his preference instead of his clan's specialties.

"Jin seems to be more of a defense oriented fighter. I also believe that you would be more precise in your fighting and would prefer to take out your opponents quickly, which is why I will teach you how to use senbon."

"What about jutsu?" Izuna asked curiously. He had never seen Naruto use anything more than genjutsu, Kage Bushin, and Dragon Flame.

"I believe that you have a fire and lightning type. The Uchiha I knew did. But I could be wrong which is why I'm giving you this."

He handed each boy a piece of paper. "What this?" Izuna asked.

"It's a special paper grown in Fire Country that tests elemental affinities." Jin answered. "But I thought that we were too young to develop them. At least that's what father said." Izuna nodded in agreement.

Naruto nodded. "That would usually be the case but some develop their affinities early. Channel your chakra and we will see the result. If it crumples, it's lightning. If it becomes damp, it's water. If it turns to dust, it's earth. If it bursts into flames, it's fire. If it cuts in half it's wind."

Naruto pulled out another square piece of paper to demonstrate. The paper glowed a light blue and the two boys watched in amazement as the paper split down the middle and the two halves became soaked.

The two boys focused their chakra and watched for the result.

Izuna's paper crumple at the corners then burst into flames.

Jin's became damp at the corners then turned into dust.

"So Izuna has a fire affinity and a secondary lightning affinity that still has to develop. Jin has an earth affinity with a secondary water affinity that still has to develop."

"Wait but how did you use a fire jutsu if you have a wind and water affinity?" Izuna asked.

"Everyone is capable of using other elemental jutsu, their affinity just indicate which ones would be stronger or weaker for them. For example, I had a harder time learning earth jutsu became wind and water are the opposites of earth. Lighting and fire are also difficult. But it is possible."

"Naruto-sama, do you know any other jutsu besides water and wind?" Jin asked.

Naruto nodded. "I know many jutsus from all the elements and some non elemental as well. It is best to have a jutsu for every occasion and I prefer to be well rounded."

The two looked awed. "When do we start?"

"Well, I suppose your father's have taught you chakra control exercises?"

The two nodded. "Well, we are going to the next town. I want you to use your senbon and throwing daggers to hit every tree I point to while we're moving. You also tell me your jutsu, the advantages, the disadvantages and how to get past that disadvantage. Then I will tell you about our weapons and how to use them properly."

"Izuna, your ninja wire would be useful for your fire jutsus. An old friend of mine used the ninja wires in conjunction with his fire jutsus after he captured his opponent, making it impossible to escape. Jin, your senbons would become even more effective once I teach you about human anatomy. Also coating the senbon in poison increases the effectiveness of it. A person I once knew was able to cause false death with it."

"Naruto-sama, you know a lot of people. And you say that you once knew them. What happened to them?" Jin asked as he hit a tree with a senbon.

Naruto was silent for a moment before he answered. "Some of them died."_ Haku._ "Some left because they had their own dreams." _Sasuke._ "The rest I left behind." _Konoha_, the source of his happiness and torment.

The two boys were silent, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

'Naruto-sama...despite what everyone thinks you have feelings, too, don't you? If you didn't you wouldn't wander the lands trying to escape your grief.' Jin thought sadly.

'You're so much like Itachi. Whenever he's not on a mission, he's standing in the rain, trying to let it wash away his grief. What causes your grief? Can it be the friend you said left you to fulfill their own dream? Or is it the fact that you had to leave behind your other friends?'

And the two boys followed the man, who was their guardian.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I got the speech about perseverance from Naruto Shippuden Movie 2: Bonds. You should watch it, it's totally awesome and it's the only time I've seen Sasuke and Naruto work together since Sasuke left the village. -pout- And probably the only time. Well, enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Bonds

Izuna gritted his teeth in frustration as Naruto told him to repeat the tree climbing exercise. _Again. _Even Jin was looking a bit frustrated. They had reached the top of the tree and had been able to do so since noon but Naruto still had them doing it.

Izuna dropped to sit down on the ground stubbornly. Naruto raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Jin finally collapsed on the ground.

"Do you get what I'm trying to teach you?" Naruto finally asked after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

Izuna grimaced. "No. I don't why you have us repeating this stupid exercise over and over again. We've already mastered this level of chakra control, all this is doing is making us tired-"

"Exactly."

Both of the boys took on a clueless look. Naruto sighed. "Do you know why shinobi take on apprentices?"

Both boys shrugged so Naruto continued. "My sensei told me that it's because they carry on their sensei's nindo with them. What my sensei taught me was perseverance."

Jin and Izuna's eyes widened. "Right now, you're still young and no matter how much potential you have, it won't do you much good right now. But I also see your perseverance. It's just like mine."

Jin's eyes widened. "Naruto-sama." 

"Naruto-sensei." Izuna breathed.

"Well. Repeat the exercise again. Keep going until you drop."

Naruto let a barely visible smile quirk his lips. 'Yeah. Perseverance like mine. Would you be proud that I'm passing on your nindo, Jiraiya-sensei?' Naruto wondered as he looked to the blue, cloudless sky.


End file.
